1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to social media videos, and more specifically, to interactive user interfaces for viewing social media videos.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional social media technologies allow for the authoring of visual content by one content author and for the consumption of that authored content by a large number of viewers. For instance, video and image hosting websites such as YOUTUBE and FLICKR allow content to be uploaded once and viewed many times. Conventional social media technologies provide content authors with tools that promote creativity and improve the aesthetic qualities of authored content, but the same tools are not provided to viewers for interacting with and/or changing authored content in meaningful ways.